


Georgia

by JaseyRae1982



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae1982/pseuds/JaseyRae1982
Summary: Basically I'm bored in lockdown, and my notes is full of me writing really short either prompts or hella short stories. Thought I'd post a few on here for shits and giggles.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Georgia

Long black tresses of wavy hair danced across her lower back as she swayed through the tall crops. Wheat grains that had become loose in the jostling of her parting the plants were stuck to the coarse denim of her shorts, like tiny yellow birds, swinging from the furthermost fibers of the fabric. As she turned, her face visible to me, the sun seemed to shine just a little brighter, birdsong became a little louder, and the noise from the traffic faded out of earshot. Two pools of emerald green sat where her eyes were. Imagine a ring of millions of tiny four-leafed-clovers, all surrounding the true black of her pupils, all framed by brilliant white, and then feather-like eyelashes; starting so tiny in the inner corner, so small that i almost couldn't see, to long fanned out strands at the outer. Her face resembled a near perfect heart, with a sharp, pointed jawline and the line of her hair coming to the slightest point upon her forehead. The entirety of her face was smattered with a constellation of freckles, asymmetrical and random. In some areas they would cluster, like the bridge of her rounded nose, where they joined at their edges and formed what could have been a sun tan. The gentlest shimmer covered her cupid's bow, deep and striking, like a riverbed toward her lips. Two mountains of pink skin, parted only to see her tongue poking between her pure white teeth in a smile. As she turned her head, I could see the way her black hair had tangled around her earring, a small silver hoop in the upper corner of her ear. The strand wrapped around the silver band, over and over again, like a helter-skelter. She laughed, and it was the kind of laughter that made you want to laugh as well, even when there was no subject of her humour, she was infectious. The kind of girl you would lose anything away for, do anything for. The kind of girl that would have music written for them, or about them. The kind of girl that didn't need to be perfect to be perfect, if that even makes sense. The kind of girl that could have any flaw and still be perfect, at least in my eyes, and I'm sure countless others. I’d let her break my heart in an instant.


End file.
